


The Biggest Fan

by WerepuppyBlack



Category: Hikounin Sentai Akibaranger, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerepuppyBlack/pseuds/WerepuppyBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is the biggest fan of super sentai? How do you measure such a thing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Biggest Fan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSecondBatgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/gifts).



There was only one other person in the whole world that Akagi Nobuo would claim had anywhere near his knowledge on Super Sentai. Of course, his knowledge wasn't as great as Nobuo's own knowledge, but how could it ever hope to be? Nobuo was the world's number one fan of Super Sentai, no one could hope to match him in that league. Though, he would kindly allow, Ikari Gai came very close indeed.

“Nobuo-san!” Gai ran into the Secret Base with that huge grin on his face. He skidded to a stop in front of the table Nobuo sat at, still grinning widely. “Ah, long time no see, Nobuo-san!” He greeted. “I have got so much to tell you!” Nobuo gave a smile in return, his inner monologue assuring him that whatever Gai's news was, it was no where near as awesome as his becoming an unofficial super sentai member, and meeting past Sentai Rangers. Gai sat down at the table, looking around the store. “This is a great place you've found to hold our meetings!”

Nobuo gave what he hoped was a smile that spoke of wisdom and knowledge. “All great conversations on Super Sentai must take place in an appropriate setting,” he said, managing a cool pose at the end of the sentence. Okay, so his elbow slipped a little, but Gai didn't notice, he was too busy nodding his head vigorously in agreement. “Being Super Sentai's biggest fan-” here, Nobuo was interrupted.

“Um, excuse me, but I'm Super Sentai's biggest fan, Nobuo-san,” Gai looked apologetic to be interrupting. Nobuo stared at him.

“No, I am,” he insisted. “I'm so much a fan that my delusions have allowed me to be the Red in an unofficial sentai team, and I've met past Sentai Rangers!” He declared loudly. Gai did look impressed, but there was something else there.

“That is very good, but,” he paused, and pulled out a changing device, “I am on an official sentai team.”

Nobuo froze for a moment.

Then asked for his autograph. 


End file.
